


Teenage Stamina

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has no idea how, but Fraser has the stamina of a sixteen-year-old.  Which is great, but a little messy at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the [Age Challenge](http://ds-flashfiction.dreamwidth.org/tag/age+challenge) at [ds_flashfiction](http://ds_flashfiction.dreamwidth.org).

"Unfair," Ray pants out, falling over on his back. The sweat rolls off him, sticks him right to the sheet, but it's not like he was going anywhere anyway. "What are you, still sixteen in the gonad department? How are you not ready to collapse?"

Fraser colors up good from that, and Ray tries not to smirk too hard. Fraser looks so damn hot when he's blushing. "We can certainly stop if you'd like, Ray," he says. But he has this hopeful look on his face, like he _really really_ wants Ray to say _hell no, let's keep going until Dief starts howling for his dinner_.

Ray peels himself back off the sheet and flops half on top of Fraser--Fraser, who's just as naked and just as sweaty as Ray is, but still hard even after coming twice. Ray reaches down and puts his hand on Fraser's dick, which is dirty, filthy even, covered in come and lube and sweat, and Fraser squirms with his whole body, trying to get more of Ray's touch.

"Jesus," Ray mumbles, resting his cheek against Fraser's shoulder. "What the fuck _were_ you like at sixteen?"

"Ray--Ray, Ray, _Ray_\--" Fraser's really working his hips now, pushing into the loose circle of Ray's hand. "_Ray_\--"

Ray tightens his grip and starts moving, slowly. "C'mon," he murmurs, nuzzling at the side of Fraser's neck. "I wanna know. When _I_ was sixteen I spent most of my time trying to hump anything that moved, and I bet you _didn't_\--"

Fraser moans out loud and spreads his legs as much as he can, given that Ray's half-lying on one of them. "Ray..."

"I bet you thought you were gonna save yourself for marriage," Ray says, and then immediately wishes he could take it back; he doesn't want to think about Fraser like that, chasing girls, planning a nice wedding and two kids up in Igloosville.

But Fraser's shaking his head anyway, laughing through his obvious arousal. "No," Fraser says. He reaches down and cups his hand around Ray's, squeezing Ray's fingers more tightly around his dick, hips working to shove him harder into that tight, slick circle. "No, Ray, I--_oh_\--I did this." He licks his lips, and Ray follows that swipe of tongue with one of his own. Fraser's gasping by the time Ray pulls his mouth away. "Oh--_ahhh_, Ray, _Ray_\--"

It's a good thing Ray's not going to get tired of hearing his own name anytime soon, not when Fraser's saying it like _that_, anyhow. "C'mon," Ray whispers. "You did _this_..." He squeezes good and tight when the next stroke puts his hand just under the head of Fraser's dick, and Fraser shudders all over. "What did you do, Fraser?"

"I was--by myself--" Fraser sucks in a long, desperate breath. "I did this a _lot_," he pushes out, all in one rushed confession. And he's still flushing, pink going to red, but Ray's not sure if that's because he's embarrassed or because he's just getting hungrier and hungrier for it, closer and closer to coming.

But Ray's thinking about it now, thinking about what Fraser just said. _I did this a _lot_,_ he said, which means there was a sixteen-year-old Fraser who beat off _all the goddamned time_, every chance he got, probably, and as independent as he was, it was probably pretty damn often...

Ray growls softly and slides up onto Fraser, his hand still trapped between them, still working Fraser's cock. He bends his head down and bites at Fraser's lower lip, and Fraser pulls his hand out from under Ray's stomach, wipes it off on the sheet. He keeps his eyes open while Ray rubs up against him, while Ray jerks him hard and slow, and the needy, desperate look in Fraser's eyes--the _delighted_ look at having Ray's full attention, having him focusing on nothing but Fraser's body, his cock--it looks so damn _good_, it's something Ray could watch for days, weeks, hell, _decades_\--

Fraser curls forward, almost head-butting Ray in the process, face screwing up tight, and God, _yeah_, Ray feels the warm slick rush of Fraser's come all over his fingers, feels Fraser's breath hot and panting against his face... "_Fuck_, yeah," Ray groans, reaching up with his free hand to catch the back of Fraser's neck and hold him still so Ray can kiss him. Fraser moans as Ray keeps touching him, cock still pulsing with every slow, easy stroke, but when he starts hissing and trying to squirm away, Ray lets him go.

"Fucking teenager," Ray says, easing Fraser down on his back and planting kisses all over Fraser's chest. "You all used up for now?"

"I--" Ray glances back up; Fraser's blushing again. "Well," Fraser says, "I _could_ be..."

"Jesus." Ray rests his head on Fraser's chest and snickers; Fraser reaches up to stroke his hand through Ray's hair. It's probably leaving God-knows-what behind, but what the hell; they both need a shower anyway. "How about we get some food, huh? Maybe we give it an hour, I could join you for the next one."

"I could wait an hour," Fraser murmurs, kissing the top of Ray's head. "All right, Ray. Let's get something to eat."

_-end-_


End file.
